


Tell Me, Am I In Love?

by dumbochan



Series: Just Like Animals [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/pseuds/dumbochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tigers were a part of Yamamoto, and not just because Taketora meant ‘fierce tiger’. They’ve always been his favorite animal, ever since he was little and grew up watching Winnie the Pooh, and relating to bouncy Tigger the most (Frosted Flakes also happened to be his favorite cereal, and it was so not just because there’s a tiger on the box).</p><p>The point was, his love for tigers, helped him score the ultimate job and the ultimate guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yamamoto TakeTORA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tmntransformer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmntransformer/gifts).



> I've been working on this for like the past month, omg. I was originally going to do a super long one shot, but those aren't my style, and I get too frustrated, so to save the stress, I'm making it a chaptered story. I'm aiming for 3, so...yeah. Also, sorry that the format is so ugly.
> 
> Thanks to tmntransformer for helping me plan this forever ago, and if you're reading this, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Title from "If I'm In Love" by Frank Ocean.

Yamamoto Taketora liked to describe himself as an ambitious Environmental Studies major and full-time tiger enthusiast. Maybe that wasn’t super impressive on a resume, but it was a great conversation starter.

 

Tigers were a part of Yamamoto, and not just because Taketora meant ‘fierce tiger’. They’ve always been his favorite animal, ever since he was little and grew up watching Winnie the Pooh, and relating to bouncy Tigger the most (Frosted Flakes also happened to be his favorite cereal, and it was so _not_ just because there’s a tiger on the box).

 

His birthday just so happened to fall on Japan’s cat day. Plus, he would always dress as a tiger around Halloween, and had plenty of tiger plushies and blankets, even a bath towel! Tigers were in the cat family, and it was proven that every member of the Nekoma volleyball club was part cat (okay, that wasn’t 100% proven but semantics or whatever).

 

The point was, his love for tigers, helped him score the ultimate job _and_ the ultimate guy.

 

Back during his first year of college, Kuroo, his beloved ex-captain and trusted mentor, was telling him how a zoo was opening, and looking to hire, and Yamamoto had never been so excited! He was going to get paid to play with his spirit animal! What other incentive did he really need to apply for the job?

 

He had been working at the zoo since it opened, which was about a year and a half by now. When Yamamoto arrived at the zoo for his Saturday shift, the first thing he did was drop his things off into the employee locker room. Kenma was there, playing one of his games. “Hey Kenma!” Yamamoto greeted, running over to fluff his hair. Kenma was too busy trying to beat a virtual monster, that he didn’t even bother swatting at Yamamoto like he usually would.

“Hi Tora…”

“Why aren’t you at your station? If boss or Kuroo comes in, you’ll get in trouble!”

“I’m waiting for Keiji.”

“Akaashi is on duty with you?” Kenma nodded his head, “Lucky that you get someone to work with! It’s gets a little lonely sometimes in the Asia exhibit.”

“Isn’t Oikawa-san in there with you?”

“Yeah, but he’s too busy yelling at the monkeys all the time. Hey, you know Lev sent in an application! You think they’ll stick him with the giraffes?”

“I don’t know, as long as he’s far away from me.”

“Aw, come on! You know you love Lev.”

“Please don’t say things like that. Those words upset me.”

“Sorry, sorry.” He wasn’t really sorry. Yamamoto put in the combination for his locker, stuffing his backpack inside and smoothing out the wrinkles on his safari shirt before putting it on. “You’ll be at the employee meeting tomorrow right? Sawamura-san, told me that they’re serving breakfast pastries… they’ll have the apple turnovers!”

“I have to be at the employee meeting, everyone does.” Kenma pointed out, but Yamamoto knew that didn’t stop Kenma from skipping out on some meetings. He only went when the owners and managers would provide food that he liked, particularly sweets.

“Yamamoto! Just who I was looking for!” Kuroo called out as he entered the locker room, Kyoutani behind him. “You and Kyoutani are going to transfer Tony and Tora to the tiger exhibit!”

“That’s right! It’s their first day!” Yamamoto said, quickly placing on his nametag while Kyoutani quickly put his own things in his own locker. Tony and Tora were two cubs that were finally old and healthy enough to be in the tiger exhibit with their parents, two younger tiger cubs taking their place in the nursery. “It seems like just yesterday we were bottle-feeding them.” Yamamoto wiped his invisible tears, earning a short snicker from Kenma, and an eye roll from Kyoutani.

“Enough with the dramatics. Hurry up, because I have other animals that need to be bottle fed. Kenma, go to your station and stop playing around.” Kuroo commanded before leaving the locker room.

 

Yamamoto happily followed Kuroo to the animal nursery, Kyoutani strolling behind at a more relaxed pace. “I’m so excited, now I get to see little Tora all the time!” Yamamoto exclaimed, hugging himself as Kuroo unlocked the back entrance to the nursery, leading them inside. They walked over to the tiger pen, where four cubs were waiting, two kids, two infants. Kuroo leaned over the side of the pen, picking up a cub and handing one to Kyoutani, before handing the other to Yamamoto, leaving the two infants inside. Yamamoto peeked over at them, all cuddled up into a blanket and sleeping peacefully. “How are my other two kids doing, Kuroo?”

“Boa is still a super lazy, but Zoro is getting more playful as the days go by. Now, go put those two into their new home. I have to feed Boa now.”

“Say bye to Uncle Kuroo, Tora!” Yamamoto called out, grabbing the cub in his hand’s paw, and making it wave to Kuroo, who scratched its head, doing the same to Tony, the cub in Kyoutani’s arms, before they left.

 

“Kyouken-san!” Yamamoto began, as they made the quick journey to the Asia exhibit.

“Don’t call me that.” Kyoutani warned.

“Right… Kyoutani-san, how’s the petting zoo coming? Isn’t the expansion under way?”

Kyoutani grunted in response, adjusting his grip on Tony who let out a big yawn, “We’re getting our new fact sheets soon on what animals will be added.” He explained.

“Awesome, and what about your internship?”

“I start in two weeks.”

“Are you going to do the same thing Bokuto does? Shadow our vets?”

“Yeah.”

“Man, that’s cool. Follow me. Entrance is this way!”

 

Yamamoto led the way to the giant enclosure for the tigers, unlocking the hidden entrance with his employee card. He then unlocked a gate with a key, and motioned Kyoutani to follow him. They placed the tiger cubs on the ground, watching them paw at the dirt. Kuroo had spent the past few weeks getting them used to the environment, to help the cubs adapt easier. “Thanks for helping.” Kyoutani grunted at Yamamoto, but happily said goodbye to the cubs before leaving the exhibit to head to his own. Yamamoto looked down at the two cubs who were now staring at him expectantly. “You two are going to love it here! Plus, no more gross kitty food. You get to eat meat like your parents.” Yamamoto began to venture more into the enclosure, the kids following him closely. He smiled when one of the adult tigers noticed him and walked over to greet him with a nuzzle of its large head against his arm. “Morning to you too, Maneki. It’ll be feeding time soon; I have to finish prep first.” Maneki then began to sniff at the kids, licking them too as greeting. Tora the tiger seemed to immediately recognize her as his mother, because he began to playfully paw at her, trying to jump on her back and such while his brother Tony just lazily lie on the ground.

 

*~*

 

Ennoshita Chikara had great patience for ridiculous antics. However, he was still human, and he had his moments were his patience would run thin. Like now.

 

He was on a train to Tokyo with his good, and annoying, friends Tanaka and Nishinoya. Both were excitedly hooting about the zoo and how nice it must be to know all the zookeepers, as well as talking about the possible free stuff they could score. That was only when they weren’t trying to feel the other up, causing a fit of giggles, and Ennoshita was close to snapping. All he wanted was a peaceful ride, was that too much to ask for?

 

“So Chikara!” Nishinoya called out, breaking out of his boyfriend’s embrace, “Are you still thinking about transferring schools?”

“Why do you ask?”

“You’re good friends with Keiji right?”

“Yes…”

“Well maybe he can give you the run down on schools here and stuff. Tora told me that he’s in film too. You two are like a match made in school heaven.”

“Of course, if you decide to leave us Ennoshita, it’ll just motivate us to visit Tokyo more! We wouldn’t want you to miss us too much.” Tanaka added. “I’m sure Narita and Kinoshita will feel the same.”

“I’ll miss them too, if I do transfer.”

“Them?! What about us?”

“We should almost be at our stop.” Ennoshita commented, turning his attention to his cellphone, a sign that he no longer wanted to be bothered with conversation.

 

The zoo was a short distance from the station, so the trio got there rather quickly, paying the admission fee and entering the zoo. “Which way should we go first? Left? Right?” Tanaka questioned, looking over the map at the entrance with great detail.

“Left.” Ennoshita advised, walking ahead to lead them. Tanaka and Nishinoya quickly followed.

 

The first exhibit was the petting zoo, and a familiar head of fair hair caught Noya’s attention immediately. “SUGA-SAN!” He called out, jumping into the air, arms waving madly. Sugawara looked up and waved them over. “You work with goats and llamas?! How cool!”

“One sec- Kyoutani! You can take your break now!” The tan boy with a permanent scowl nodded his head and quickly left the petting zoo after washing his hands.

“Mad Dog works with you? At the _petting_ zoo?” Tanaka asked, surprised, and Suga laughed it off.

“Yeah, this is actually where he belongs in my opinion. The llamas really love him.”

“Hey Chikara, can we touch them?” Noya asked, fidgeting like a kid waiting for his parent’s permission. Ennoshita nodded his head and watched the loud mouth duo bolt off to the sink, washing their hands before entering the pen and petting the goats and llamas.

“Great, now _I_ have to watch them.” Suga complained, “Tanaka! Don’t hold your fingers so close to his mouth!” Suga smiled at Ennoshita, excusing himself before running over to lecture their friend.

 

Ennoshita chilled by the gate, not all that interested in petting llamas and goats, he looked around watching Suga smile at little kids, guiding them on where to pet the animals before turning to yell at Noya or Tanaka. Ennoshita really felt like a parent now, a little happy that his burden was pushed upon someone else.  

 

He felt a tap on his shoulder that made him jolt out of his thoughts, but quickly relaxed when he saw it was Akaashi. “Afternoon, Ennoshita-san. What brings you here?” Akaashi asked, he had a fancy camera strapped around his neck and Ennoshita made note to ask about it.

“Just hanging out with Tanaka and Noya. I thought taking them to the zoo would be a good treat since finals are over.”

“That’s very nice of you.”

“Yeah, I try to be nice. Are you all done with your semester?”

“Almost, I have a project to turn in on Monday, and then I’ll be done.”

“Does that explain the camera?”

“Yes, it does.” Akaashi replied, gently placing a lens cap on the device.

“You’re in film right?”  

“Yes, we have a great program at our university, and my job here really helps me gain experience. I’m in charge of the zoo’s YouTube page, and I edit and post the videos.”

“Do you know anything about your university’s transfer policy?”

“A bit, thinking of transferring?”

“Yeah. I’ve pretty much exhausted all the aesthetic spots in Miyagi for filming, so why not come out to Tokyo and explore?”

“I can look into it for you. I’ll text you some details.”

“That’d be great!”

“Keiji-kun!” Noya called out skipping over to them.

“Did you wash your hands?” Ennoshita questioned and Noya blatantly ignored him.

“Hello Nishinoya-san.”

“Which exhibit does Tora work at? I need to know, for science.”

“Go wash your hands.” Ennoshita demanded.

“I will in a second, mom. So, which exhibit?”

“Yamamoto-san works at the tiger exhibition in the Asia pavilion.”

“Yes! Thanks a bunch, Keiji-kun! Ryuu! He works with tigers! Wash your hands or Chikara will have an aneurism!”

“I’m sorry about him.” Ennoshita apologized to Akaashi.

“It’s fine, I’m quite used to hyper activity, I deal with Bokuto-san on a daily basis.”

 

*~*

 

Yamamoto stood outside his exhibit. Guests had come up to him and asked a few questions about the tigers like their diet, life expectancy, etc. It was all pretty standard, and mainly because no one ever read the information displays. At the moment, there weren’t many really around so he was starting to get a little bored. He spotted Oikawa with a squirrel monkey perched on his shoulder. “What’s got you so down, Tiger Prince?”

“Just bored, hey can I hold your monkey?”

“He’s not _my_ monkey, and he has a name! It’s Luffy.”

“Like the captain of the straw hats?” Yamamoto questioned, holding out his hands anyway.

“Yes, you know Bokuto names all the animals born in the zoo.” Oikawa complained. Luffy had a body harness that appeared more as a tiny backpack, and attached was a leash so he couldn’t get too far away from Oikawa. Usually, the zookeepers trusted the animals not to stray too far anyway, but since the zoo was open and guests could be walking around, leashes were used as a precaution. Grabbing a hold of Luffy’s leash, Oikawa stepped closer so Luffy could climb onto Yamamoto’s shoulders instead. Luffy screeched, his hands immediately going up to grip Yamamoto’s bleached Mohawk.

“Why are all the recent kids named after One Piece characters?”

“Bokuto was going through a phase. I don’t question, I just go along with it. Please, don’t hurt him.” Oikawa pleaded when it seemed like Luffy would slip off of Yamamoto’s shoulder. Yamamoto’s reflexes were fast though, and Luffy’s grip on his hair tightened.

“So cute! Hey, take my picture.”

“Let me go and get his food first.” Oikawa stated, handing Yamamoto the leash and walking away to the back storage area. Luffy squeaked, tapping on Yamamoto’s head as he watched Oikawa disappear.

“Aw, do you miss your zoo parent?” Yamamoto cooed at the monkey. When Oikawa returned, he had half of a banana in his hand, along with a few almonds.

“Be a good babysitter and watch after Luffy while I finish making the enrichment mold.” Oikawa advised, handing the food over to Yamamoto.

“Oh okay…” Oikawa quickly went back to the storage room. “I guess I’ll just take a seat here.” Yamamoto had a little stool resting under an umbrella for hotter days, and he sat down, Luffy climbing into his lap and grabbing at the banana. Yamamoto let the squirrel monkey peel away, taking messy bites before grabbing an almond to gnaw on. Although food chunks were flying everywhere, Yamamoto couldn’t help but think it was rather cute.

 

“Taketora, part tiger, and part monkey whisperer!” Tanaka called out, rushing over with Noya and Ennoshita a few steps behind him. Yamamoto quickly looked up, a huge smile on his face.

“Tanaka! Noya! E-Ennoshita-san!”

“Tora!” Noya called out, and Ennoshita just nodded his head in acknowledgment. Yamamoto could feel his face heat up, but he would just blame the heat if asked.

“What are you all doing here?”

“We came to see you! And the animals.” Noya explained, “Cute monkey.”

“Thanks, I’m watching it for Oikawa-san—”

“Oikawa-san is in charge of _monkeys_! This zoo has the greatest placements! Where’s Daichi-san?” Noya began bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“Sawamura-san works the concession stand.” Yamamoto answered, looking down to see Luffy trying to pry his hand away from the banana. His grip was preventing the monkey from peeling more and eating some of the fruit.

“What’s this little guys’ name?” Ennoshita asked, taking out his phone to snap pictures. He suddenly wished he would have brought along his camera, but he didn’t want to risk damage with Noya’s spastic movements.

“L-Lu Luffy, is his name.” Yamamoto stuttered, and then quickly cleared his throat when Tanaka raised an eyebrow at him. Ennoshita just nodded, focusing more on the pictures he was taking. Luffy looked over at Ennoshita, and then hit Yamamoto’s palm, gesturing for him to open the hand that held the almonds. Yamamoto did so and watched with great interest as Luffy offered an almond to Ennoshita.

“No, you eat it.” Ennoshita laughed, the monkey cutely titled its head before taking a bite of the almond and offering it again to Ennoshita.

“Okay, I will be taking my monkey now.” Oikawa called out. He had witnessed the monkey’s sudden kindness, but he wasn’t _jealous_ or anything.

“You said earlier that he wasn’t _your_ monkey.” Yamamoto whined as Luffy quickly jumped onto Oikawa’s shoulder, using his hands to comb through Oikawa’s hair and occasionally patting Oikawa’s face.

“Don’t do that, Luffy!” Oikawa complained as he took the monkey away.

“Now that you’re free from babysitting duty, show us the tigers!”

 

Yamamoto gladly showed off all his knowledge on the beautiful creatures associated with his exhibit. He relayed all the names and answered any questions his friends had, occasionally stumbling over his words whenever Ennoshita asked a question.

 

Yamamoto had discovered his crush on the other male during their third year in high school. Seeing Ennoshita proudly lead the crows, had him intrigued more than their cute lady managers had when he first met the Karasuno crew. He got to spend a few training camps, confiding in Ennoshita about the hard ships of being a captain, and how sometimes it hurt to be your friend’s enemy when they weren’t doing their best during practice. It had been two years since high school, and they kept in touch via text, but Yamamoto knew Ennoshita didn’t talk to him as much as Akaashi or even Sawamura.

 

He was a little afraid to make a move, so he settled on just admiring from afar. It was getting hard though, now that Ennoshita was in front of him. He didn’t really know what to say. “Tora, when do you go on break?” Tanaka asked while Ennoshita took pictures of the tigers.

“I can go on break in a few minutes…why?”

“We need you to lead us to Sawamura’s concession stand.”

“Oh, sure, whenever you’re ready to go.”

“So… you know, our lovely Enno-san is thinking about transferring to your uni.” Tanaka informed, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively, but it just made him look silly. “You do know what this means, right?”

“No…”

“It means Yuu and I expect some progress to be made! For one, Enno won’t have anyone and we need you there to protect him!”

“But he’ll have Akaashi…and Sawamura-san, and-”

“He will need your help, Tora. This is your chance! Show him around campus, hook him up with a job here. Make progress.”

 

*~*

 

Yamamoto led the way to the concession stand, and took the trio to the back entrance. He knocked three times and waited outside the door. Yaku opened it, letting a hand rest on his hip, “Why aren’t you working?”

“I was asked to escort these three here. Is Sawamura with you?”

“Of course, he is, but he’s busy. So run along.” Yaku stated, but paused when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t be so mean, Yakkun.” Sawamura teased and Yaku’s eyes narrowed.

“You know, I’m not really a fan of Bedhead calling me that, so I don’t appreciate how it was passed on to you too!” Yaku complained.

“You can go on break.”

“Finally. See you later, suckers!” Yaku said practically skipping out of the back door and towards the employee break room. Yamamoto bowed as greeting to Sawamura.

“You don’t have to bow to me, Yamamoto-”

“Daichi-san! We missed you so much!” Tanaka and Noya exclaimed, running over to capture him in a hug. Tanaka hugged him from the front, while Noya hopped onto his back, latching on tightly.

“Missed you too, come in and have a seat near the ice cream freezer.” Daichi instructed.

 

Everyone piled in to the small food shack, sitting promptly like Sawamura asked them too. Yamamoto ordered some corndogs and fries to go around, and they made small talk as Sawamura started preparing them, as well as taking customer’s orders from the service window. He was a great multi-tasker. While they were eating, and Sawamura was doing a bit of clean up, Bokuto barged inside. “The penguins are doing a little parade! Oh, hi tiny crows!”

“Penguin parade?!” Noya questioned, quickly following Bokuto outside to watch the penguins, Tanaka and Yamamoto following closely. This gave Ennoshita an opportunity to talk to Sawamura.

 

“I’m thinking of transferring here, for film.” Ennoshita explained as Daichi leaned against the soda machine.

“That’s good news. Do you want me to put in a good word for you here?”

“That would be nice. Do you also know where I can start looking for apartments?”

“Why not ask Akaashi? I would invite you into mine and Suga’s humble abode, but Asahi just took our spare room.”

“Akaashi has space?”

“Surprisingly, Akaashi and Kenma live in a similar floor plan as your senpais. They’ve always had a spare bedroom, and I’m sure they don’t mind giving it to you. As long as you can deal when Bokuto goes over to visit… if you can’t, I give you permission to crash on my couch until we find something suitable for you.”

“I’ll ask Keiji, and then get back to you.”

“No problem, I’ll ask boss if there are any departments that need help. The zoo gets lots of funding from the university, as well as donations from the public. I’m sure once you get accepted to transfer, the boss won’t mind helping you out. He’s big on education. Kyoutani and Bokuto both have internships here with the vets, Tetsu works in the nursery because the vitamin dosages and vaccinations he has to give them helps him with his pharmaceutical sciences.”

“Suga works with llamas and goats, and you work with food…because?”

“Suga deals with a lot of kids, and paranoid parents, great practice for the future school teacher. And sure, food doesn’t seem like it’ll go perfectly with my finance degree, but working with inventory and budgets helps quite a bit.”

“Everyone seems to have a great fit, would I really fit in?”

“Of course you would! If Lev can work here, you can too.”

 

*~*

 

After work that day, Yamamoto grabbed his things from his locker and noticed Kuroo sitting down on the bench, typing away on his phone. “Hey, Kuroo, can I talk to you for a second?”

“Sure. What’s up?”

“How did you muster up enough courage to ask Daichi out?” Yamamoto honestly didn’t expect Kuroo to blush, but he waited patiently for an answer.

“Uh… you sure I never told you the story behind Daichi and I?”

“No, you haven’t.”

“Well, at first, we were friends with benefits, _great_ benefits, wonderful, amazing benefits… and then I got super drunk and called him, asking him to be my boyfriend, and now we’re here.”

“I was expecting something…much cooler.”

“You and me both, but that’s not how it shook out. Why are you suddenly so interested? Have your eyes on a certain someone with the initials EC?”

“H-how do you k-know?” It was Yamamoto’s turn to blush.

“Tora, I know a lot of things. I can help you too! As you know, I’m very kind…”

“What are you bragging about now?” Sawamura questioned as he walked over to his boyfriend. Kuroo just shrugged his shoulders, and Yamamoto turned even more red. Just the thought of Ennoshita had him flustered, but if Kuroo knew about his crush…did that mean Ennoshita knew as well?

“Thanks for this talk, but I promised to walk Kenma home.” Yamamoto rushed out, trying to leave the locker room, causing Kuroo to laugh.

“It’s okay! I have inclinations to think that he likes you too!” Kuroo called out before the door closed.

 

“Did you tell Kuroo about my crush on Ennoshita-san?” Yamamoto accused as he walked with Kenma to the train station. Kenma, whom was playing a game as usual, scrunched up his nose.

“Are you telling me that I am incapable of keeping secrets?”

“No, no! I was just—nevermind.”

“I did not tell Kuroo, he discovered it on his own.”

“But how?” Yamamoto whined, pout visible on his face although Kenma refused to look up from his game.

“You turn red whenever Ennoshita-san’s name is mentioned. Your crush is obvious.”

“I like it better when you ignore everyone.”

“I might ignore you, but I’m very observant.”

“What am I going to do? I have to get over this! It’s been two years!”

“You could just tell him. He’s going to transfer to our school, Daichi-san is going to get him a job here, and he’s moving in with Keiji and I.”

“He’s moving in with you?? You do realize, I will now visit more often.”

“I can always lock myself in my room, and never let you in.”

“Akaashi-kun, won’t allow that forever.”

“You shouldn’t allow your crush to be just a crush…forever.”

“What are you saying?”

Kenma sighed, pausing his game and meeting eyes with Yamamoto, “The Tora I know would try to get Ennoshita, even if he crashed and burned. He wouldn’t let a little insecurity stop him from trying. Tigers are a symbol of courage right? So why are you being a coward, _captain_?”

Yamamoto felt tears filling his eyes, “Kenma… I’m not a captain anymore.”

“I know, but the title whips you into shape.”

“KENMA!” Yamamoto wailed, wrapping his arms tightly around his smaller friend. Kenma went rigid, eyes darting around to see people passing by, looking in their direction.

“You’re attracting too much attention.”

“Just hug me back, and we can move on.”

“We’ll miss the train…”

“I’m not letting go until you reciprocate our love.”

“I hate you.” Kenma quickly patted Taketora’s back and then shoved him away, tilting his head down to hide behind his hair as he sped up his pace to the train station. Yamamoto laughed, running after him.  


	2. Ennoshita CHIKAra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ennoshita is now a city boy, and Yamamoto doesn't know how to handle it.
> 
> Also, everyone else seems to be hyper aware of their obvious crushes/interest in each other.

It had been two weeks since Ennoshita had visited the zoo with Tanaka and Noya and has since made a lot of progress. Akaashi kept to his word, researching about the transfer policy and allowing Ennoshita to start his application. He was able to move to Tokyo pretty quickly, thanks to help from his grandmother, and was now temporarily living with Akaashi and Kenma, until he could find and afford his own place. Sawamura also did as he said he would, and helped him score a job at the zoo with today being his first day. The best part about his new job was that he was in charge of social media like Akaashi. Ennoshita was allowed to spearhead the new zoo blog, where he got to take photos and videos, and write about whatever his heart desired. He thought it would be a good idea to focus on the zookeepers, because there was a lot of behind the scene moments with the animals that zoo patrons couldn’t witness, according to the boss. His first post, however, would introduce himself and the potential viewers would get to experience the zoo through his eyes.

 

Ennoshita walked to work with Akaashi and Kenma, following them into the employee locker room. “This will be your locker, it’s next to Yahaba-san’s.” Akaashi explained as he began to place his things neatly into his own locker. Ennoshita observed his new space, thinking of how he could decorate it. For now, he would keep it simple and hang a photo Tanaka and Noya gave him before he officially moved to Tokyo. “Are you excited for your first day?”

“A bit, who would have thought I would be working at a zoo.”

“It’s quite a fun job.”

“I like that I can freely play my games without getting yelled at.” Kenma added, he didn’t even bother removing his backpack and placing it in his locker. He just took a seat and continued to tap away on his game consol.

“Tomorrow is Sunday. Sundays, are zoo meetings, you read the brochure I made you, right?” Akaashi questioned, closing his locker and gently pinning his nametag into place.

“Yes, yes I did.” Akaashi was the type to make brochures and informational pamphlets, and he kindly made one about everything Ennoshita would possibly need to know about the zoo. So Ennoshita spent all night reading it.

“Also, Bokuto-san and the others like to throw Sunday night parties at Yaku-san’s apartment. Sometimes they’re mandatory, and I only say that because they are not afraid to kidnap you. Kenma-kun has been kidnapped quite a few times.” Kenma shuddered slightly at the memories while Akaashi shook his head disapprovingly, “The older guys really love to spend time with each other.”

“Yeah, I can see that hasn’t changed from the training camps.”

“Well, follow me, I’ll escort you to the front office where we keep the camera and the computer where you can work on the blog.”

 

*~*

 

Yamamoto burst through the locker room doors, a smile on his face. “Kenma! How are we on this lovely Saturday?”

“You just missed Chikara. Keiji just took him to the front office.” Kenma informed, a small smirk on his face when Yamamoto threw himself down on the bench, frowning heavily.

“You two are now on a first-name basis?”

“That happens when you live with someone, Tora.”

“I still can’t believe he’s here! Like, I get to watch him work, he gets to watch me work. I’m not sure if I’m ready for such predicament.”

“I’m sure you’ll adapt soon enough.”

“By the way, do you happen to know where he’s working, like which department? I need to know…for science.”

“He’s doing social media, like Keiji.” Kenma answered while Yamamoto helped him out of his backpack, putting it away for him.

“So he’ll spend his days with you in the shop?”

“No, Chikara is more of a hands-on person, compared to Keiji. He’ll probably spend most of his time taking photos or filming the videos, while Keiji stays with me and edits them. You know he prefers more quiet environments and technical elements, while Chika wants to direct the scenes. Boss gave him his own blog.”

“ _Chika_? A blog?”

“Chikara is too much to say all the time… and you should ask him about the blog. Maybe that’s how you can win his heart.” Kenma smirked again and Yamamoto began to see how being childhood friends with Kuroo made the boy a slight meddler.

“How come every time I enter the locker room, you two are just sitting around?” Kuroo questioned as he entered with Sawamura, his arm draped around his boyfriend’s shoulder. Speak of the devil, and he shall appear… Kenma began to shrink back in his seat, as if that would make him disappear, and Yamamoto just stared down at his shoes. “Why aren’t you both at your stations and working?”

“To Kenma’s defense, he still has one more hour until the shop officially opens, and to Tora’s defense, he’s not even in his uniform yet.” Sawamura told Kuroo.

“I’m trying to be a responsible dad and then here you are defending them like a cool step-dad. How am I going to raise our children to be responsible adults, if you’re going to endorse this behavior?”

“ _Our_ children? Do you hear yourself right now?” Sawamura teased, and Kuroo pouted. Yamamoto couldn’t help but snicker, because it was always great to see Kuroo be put in his place, especially when Sawamura did it so casually. Yamamoto really liked Sawamura. “Tora, do you mind giving Enno a tour tomorrow?”

He takes it back. He no longer likes Sawamura. “W-why me?” Yamamoto questioned, cheeks flushing immediately at the thought of walking around the zoo with Ennoshita, just the _two_ of them.

“Akaashi has that school project to worry about, and I don’t want to tire out Kenma. Suga will be busy getting ready for the petting zoo expansion, Asahi has penguins to worry about, and I’ll be helping Tetsu. You’re the next best thing.” The smirk on his face told Yamamoto that this was definitely not the reason he was chosen, and Yamamoto also included that Kuroo is a horrible influence and should not be trusted around Ennoshita.

 

*~*

 

Now equipped with a camera to take photos, Ennoshita started wandering around the zoo, looking for things he could take photos of. Instead of making a left at the entrance, he made a right, which took him to the aquarium. He entered and began to snap away, the lens focusing on the blue tanks and trying to capture the fish before they swam away. After the aquarium, he continued on to the Arctic zone. Yahaba was there, cradling a polar bear cub to his chest. “Chika-chan!” He called out, waving Ennoshita over.

“What’s up, Shigeru?”

“I’m off to take this little guy to the nursery. He’s due for some vitamins and a checkup. Want to tag along?”

“Sure thing.” Ennoshita said, snapping a few photos of the cute bear cub, “What’s his name?”

“Bepo.”

“…Why am I not surprised?”

“Bokuto-san names the animals, and he went through a One Piece phase.” Yahaba explained, “Want to hold him?”

“Sure!” Ennoshita opened out his arms, letting Yahaba transfer the bear. Yahaba then took the camera from him, snapping a picture.

“What’s with the camera?”

“I’m in charge of a zoo blog, I think my first post will be like a diary of my first day. Then the other posts, I kind of want to do like a… meet the zookeeper thing. Every month, I’ll interview one of you guys about your animals, and responsibilities.”

“That’d be cool! Who are you going to interview first?”

“I don’t know… who do you think?”

“Yamamoto, of course! Since two of our tigers are new to the exhibit, and that’s a big deal.”

“Yeah, I remember him telling me something about that…” They continued to chat as they made the short trek to the animal nursery, Yahaba showing Ennoshita the back entrance. Kuroo was there, equipped with gloves and syringes filled with clear substances, and one had a milky substance.

 

“You look like you’re performing surgery or something.” Yahaba teased as he told Ennoshita wear to sit Bepo down.

“Yes, I take my job very seriously. I have vaccinations to give tomorrow, so I’m preparing.”

“They’re trusting you to do the vaccinations? I thought that was Bokuto-san and Ken’s job?”

“One of our turtles is going to be laying eggs soon, so that’s Bo’s main focus, and it _will_ be Kyoutani’s job, but I have to teach him since all the vets have a convention to go to.” Kuroo answered as he prepared for Bepo’s checkup, getting a scale out and handing Yahaba a clipboard with a EXCEL chart on it. The chart had Bepo’s past records on it.

“What animal is getting vaccinated tomorrow?” Ennoshita asked after silently watching the checkup go underway, Yahaba jotting down weights and conditions rattled of by Kuroo.

“We had two tiger cubs transferred here that are now old enough to get vaccinated and micro-chipped. They’re over there, in the blue pen. Try not to wake them, but feel free to take photos.” Kuroo instructed and Ennoshita quickly went over to see the small animals and take photos. “You know, Ennoshita, you’re welcome to come in and take photos or video of the vaccinating and tagging. It’s quite fascinating, and I’m sure Yamamoto will appreciate the support. He gets a little emotional whenever the tigers have to get their shots. Plus, I’m not sure if Akaashi or Dai told you, but he’s going to give you an in depth tour tomorrow anyway.”

“No, they didn’t tell me. That sounds like a good idea though. How far is the tiger exhibit from here?”

“Not too far. Just continue up the path, you’ll past the rainforest, Daichi’s concession stand and then you’ll be at the Asian exhibit where the tigers are.”

“I’m going to leave now. See you later Shigeru, Kuroo.” Ennoshita silently took his leave.

 

*~*

 

“Come on Tony! You have to eat! If not, Tora will outgrow you!” Yamamoto complained. Tony was the laziest of the two tiger kids, and Yamamoto was getting worried. Tora, whom was currently napping for once, was already exhibiting natural tiger instincts, he had a taste for meat and was waning off cat food, was being territorial with his meals, and he was starting to hone his hunting skills, occasionally pouncing on his brother whenever Tony lie in the same spot long enough. Yamamoto loved his tiger family, and he didn’t want Tony to be left behind because he would rather sleep in the sun on a nice rock. For now, he will give up since he was supposed to be stationed outside the exhibit, answering questions about the animals. He put the meat away, and exited the enclosure, washing his hands and stationing himself out under his little umbrella and on his little stool.

 

He placed some sunglasses upon his face, figuring he could take a short snooze or something until someone came and bothered him. He didn’t know how much time passed, but right when his eyes were closing, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned, opening his mouth to voice a greeting, but the words got caught in his throat. “E-Ennoshita-kun.”

“Hi Tora.”

“H-Hi…what brings you here?”

“Taking photos.” Ennoshita answered, holding up the camera. “Do you mind?”

“No, not at all.” Yamamoto said putting up a peace sign and posing for a quick photo.

“Perfect.” Ennoshita complimented, and Yamamoto swore his head just burst. Was he _flirting_ or just being super nice?

“So how are you liking Tokyo so far?”

“It’s…big? And busy.”

“Yes, but you get used to it. If you’re ever lost, don’t be afraid to call your ol’ friend Taketora! I’ll come to your rescue!”

The chuckle that escaped Ennoshita’s mouth was enough to put Yamamoto in cardiac arrest, _damn_ was he in deep. “I wanted to ask you something.”

“Well, I’m all ears! Not literally…but you know...”

“I wanted to interview you for the blog.”

“I-interview me?”

“Yes! About your job as a zookeeper, your love for tigers, how you balance work and school…things like that. Is that okay?”

“Yes, that’s fine. I’d love to.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, anything for you…” The words came out before Yamamoto could monitor them, his cheeks flaring pink. Ennoshita’s turned a similar shade and Yamamoto cleared his throat, “So… when do you want to do the interview?”

“Is tomorrow okay? Kuroo-san told me that you were giving me a tour of the zoo anyway, so why not do it then?”

“Right, sounds good.” Yamamoto watched Ennoshita’s eyes turn toward the exhibit behind him, forcing Yamamoto to see what caught his attention. He began to laugh when he saw Tora the tiger putting his paw against the glass, trying to get to Yamamoto. “Aw! Look who woke up from his nap.” Yamamoto walked over, placing his hand up to Tora’s through the glass. Ennoshita snuck a few photos of the moment.

“Is that one of the cubs new to the exhibit?”

“Yes! This one is Tora.”

“Bokuto-san named it… tiger?”

“Yeah, weird, I know, but it suits him so much.”

“He seems to really like you. Fitting since your nickname is Tora too.”

“What can I say? We’re best buds!” Yamamoto smiled as Tora got bored and began to walk away from the glass, “A-are you busy right now?”

“Not really…why do you ask?”

“Well…I was going to go get something to eat, and you can tag along too.”

“Sure, I’d like that.”

 

*~*

 

Yamamoto was very cute in Ennoshita’s eyes. The guy with the blonde Mohawk, always had interested him. He fit in so well with two people he was extremely close with, yet had this other side to him, a gentler nature. It was apparent whenever Ennoshita witnessed how Yamamoto spoke to Kenma, how he was a natural hot-head, especially around Lev, but his temper never had a real bite to it. Yamamoto also didn’t judge him when he found out about one of Ennoshita’s top insecurities. That insecurity being how he was ever expected to live up to Daichi’s captaincy when he at one point ran away and abandoned his team. Ennoshita never truly understood what Daichi, or all his fellow teammates saw within him that allowed them to trust Ennoshita leading them to victory, but apparently Yamamoto saw it too, and he helped Chikara gain strength through many late night captains meetings.

 

Walking with him to the concession stand, Ennoshita could easily accept that he had a crush on Yamamoto, and it was obvious that Yamamoto felt the same way, if his constant blushing and stuttering meant anything. However, Ennoshita was not one to make the first move, and he only wanted to move forward if Yamamoto was ready to also.

 

“There’s this one item, called the zoo dog, it’s a must for all new employees to try.” Yamamoto was explaining to Ennoshita as they walked up to the back entrance. “Another Bokuto thing, but it’s pretty genius, in my opinion. Who else would have thought to put every topping plus French fries and onion rings on a hotdog??”

“Do customers like this ‘zoo’ dog?”

“It’s an employee only, secret menu item. So, you can’t blog about it, or the secret will be out.” Yamamoto teased knocking four times on the door. It opened a second later, Yaku standing there, glaring.

“Sorry, we’re closed, now go away.”

“Wait! Yaku san! We know that’s not true! There’s a huge line of customers in the front!” Yamamoto argued.

“Exactly, huge line of customers in the front, therefore we don’t have time to serve you. Now leave.”

“Yakkun, come on, don’t be mean.” Sawamura scolded lightly, opening the door wider and asking Yamamoto and Ennoshita to enter quickly. Ennoshita felt slight déjà vu, remembering a similar instance happening when he first visited with Tanaka and Noya weeks ago.

“Again with the Yakkun!” Yaku muttered, stomping over to the grill and angrily pressing down on burger patties.

“He gets agitated when we’re super busy.” Sawamura explained, heading over to read more order tickets, “So what will it be this time?”

“A zoo dog to split, with some fries and sodas.” Yamamoto ordered, he then turned to Ennoshita, “Do you mind if we split one?”

“I don’t mind.”

“I’m not making that monstrosity, Daichi.” Yaku quickly announced, smiling as he handed one customer their meal and then turned back around with a frown on his face.

“I’ll make it, you just do drinks and keep taking orders.” Sawamura instructed, getting to work. Ennoshita snuck a few photos here and there, appreciating how extremely clean the kitchen was as well as how organized Daichi and Yaku had to be to run it so effectively.   

“Isn’t watching them work so cool?” Yamamoto whispered to Ennoshita, “I want to be as efficient as Sawamura-san when I grow up.”

“What about Yaku-san?”

“I’ve worked and been around him for too long, nothing he does is _that_ cool anymore.”

“I heard you, Yamamoto Taketora.” Yaku called out, making Yamamoto practically jump out of his skin.

“Don’t worry, Tora, I won’t let the big bad Yakkun hurt you.” Sawamura teased, expertly dodging the kick coming his way from the shorter male.

 

*~*

 

Sharing a meal in the break room, seemed like something couples do, and Yamamoto at first didn’t realize it until he actually entered the break room. There, Kyoutani and Yahaba were sharing an ice cream sundae, and the fact that they were sitting so close to each other, knees touching, was a little too cutesy for Yamamoto. He immediately began to turn beet red at the mere thought of sitting next to Ennoshita, how was he supposed to get through the meal yet alone a tour tomorrow??

 

He took his seat with Ennoshita at the table, across from Kyoutani and his boyfriend. Yahaba immediately pulled Ennoshita into a conversation about an ongoing debate he and Kyoutani had been having. Something about pet names…? Yamamoto was unsure if they meant endearing nicknames or actual names for pets. He was saved by Kenma entered the room, nose buried into his phone. Or so he thought. Kenma took a seat next to Yamamoto, stealing some of his fries. “Gross.” He muttered, just loud enough for Yamamoto to hear.

“What? You don’t like pepper flakes on your fries?”

“Not that. You and Chika, Mad Dog and his trainer. Double date. Gross.” Kenma pointed out.

“It’s not a… it’s not a double date, Kenma!”

“Sure looks like it.” Yamamoto concluded, if being alone with Ennoshita didn’t kill him, Kenma’s commentary about it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter is next. :) I hope you still enjoy the story so far.


	3. Tell Me, Am I In Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A zoo tour and movie night at Yaku's. Sounds like fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... if you read part three of the zoo AU, (which was Kyouhaba's story), then you know that I enjoy hooking up people at group parties. 
> 
> Enjoy. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Yamamoto felt like any minute now, he would probably be throwing up that bagel he had scarfed down on the train ride to work. Today was a big deal for him. He would be spending his workday with Ennoshita! They would take care of the tigers together, and Yamamoto will give him a tour of the zoo, and…they would get to _talk_. It was practically a date, but one of those friendship dates, like in the movies… then again those movies usually end with the friends doing…non-platonic dates… and if Yamamoto continued down this thought train, he would psyche himself out and probably give himself anxiety over it. Slapping his cheeks to bring him back to earth, he took a few deep breaths and probably scored some weird looks from strangers sitting by him. Whatever, he can do this. He will conquer this day with Ennoshita!

 

After placing his bag into his locker, Yamamoto made his way to the employee break room where the Sunday meetings were always held. Once inside the break room, he took a look around. “Yamamoto…you’re early.” Kuroo noted. Tora’s former captain was reclining back in his chair, the two front legs dangling in the air.

“I hope you fall.” Sawamura teased, poking Kuroo’s cheek as he walked passed to greet Yamamoto, “Since you’re here, do you want to help me get the breakfast of the day? Kuroo’s useless.”

“I’m not useless! I’m resting!” Kuroo countered as Sawamura began leading Yamamoto back out the break room.

“Sure, I’ll help you Sawamura-san!!”

 

Ennoshita had walked to work with his roommates, Akaashi and Kenma, camera in hand taking test shots of the scenery they passed. “Tonight is movie night at Yaku-san’s apartment. Are you going to go?” Akaashi questioned, thumbing through his phone.

“I’m not going.” Kenma informed, nose buried into his game.

“Why not?”

“Too many noisy people.”

“All those noisy people are your friends.” Ennoshita pointed out.

“Unfortunately.”

“Well, what about you Chika-san?” Ennoshita tried not to laugh at Akaashi’s attempt to call him by his nickname. At least he was trying.

“I don’t see why not? So, I guess I will go. I will need directions though.”

“Well, Bokuto-san always gives me a ride, I’m sure there’s room for you too.”

“Thanks.” The group of three entered the break room.

“Hey…more early kids.” Kuroo greeted.

“Morning Kuroo-san.” Akaashi greeted, taking a seat at a table in the corner. Kenma quickly took over a couch, folding his feet under himself.

“Just put them down anywhere.” Daichi instructed Yamamoto as they reentered the room, “Oh…hey guys.”

“Good morning, Sawamura-san.” ”Hi Daichi.” Akaashi and Ennoshita greeted, Kenma just nodding in acknowledgment.

Kuroo abruptly stood from his seat, walking over to relieve Daichi of fruit platters, “I’ll help you there, _babe_.”

“Don’t call me that, you lazy asshole.”

“Ooh, trouble in paradise?” Oikawa questioned as he and Iwaizumi entered, hand in hand.

“Asshole is a term of endearment, right, Haj?” Daichi teased, waiting for Kuroo to set down the fruit before wrapping his arms around him. Kuroo did the same, letting his head rest atop of Daichi’s.

“I agree.” Iwaizumi smirked.

“So mean…” Oikawa turned his attention away from his boyfriend and to Yamamoto, “So what do you have in your hands, Tiger Prince?”

“Croissants and strudels.” Yamamoto answered, placing them down next to the fruits before making his way over to Ennoshita. “Morning…”

“Morning, Tiger Prince?”

“You know…Oikawa-san’s nicknames…” Yamamoto choked out, turning as red as the strawberry filling in some of the strudels. “A-are you excited for the tour?”

“Yes, I am.”

“You know, I read your blog post last night…good job. It was quite exciting to read.”

“Thank you.” It was Ennoshita’s turn to blush a bit, and Yamamoto looked over at the pastries he just set down.

“Do you want one?”

“Uh…sure.” Yamamoto grabbed a plate and some tongs, using them to transfer an apple strudel on a plate, handing it over to Ennoshita before grabbing another plate to serve himself something.

“Apple is better than the strawberry… the strawberry one is too sweet, and I remember you said you don’t like overly sweet things.”

“I told you that back in high school…and you remembered it?”

“Yeah…I remember a lot of things about you… oh god, is that weird?”         

“No, no…that’s…nice.” Ennoshita smiled and Yamamoto could hear his brain combusting.

 

To prevent embarrassment, Ennoshita and Yamamoto went to claim a seat on the couch as they waited for the meeting. Yamamoto sat next to Kenma, sharing (more like giving) his apple strudel, while Ennoshita sat across from them. After a few chats about Kenma’s game, how good the pastries were, and the plans for the zoo tour, everyone piled into the break room and the meeting started.

 

Ennoshita got a warm welcome from the owners, management and some of the vets, then the rest of the meeting was pretty standard and rather boring. After enduring that meeting, everyone was dismissed to their exhibits.

 

*~*

 

Ennoshita followed Yamamoto, Kuroo and Kyoutani to the animal nursery. When they got there, Kuroo instructed Ennoshita to have a seat off to the side, and how he was free to take as many photos or videos as he wanted. Kyoutani went over to a countertop, setting up equipment while Yamamoto placed on some heavy duty gloves and Kuroo went to get the first cub. “Tell me a bit more about these cubs.” Ennoshita requested as Yamamoto came over to take a seat near him.

“Well… they were transferred here from a zoo in Seoul. Usually, we give vaccinations at 8 weeks, but since they were transferred, they required more tests first, so we’re giving it to them now at nine weeks.” Yamamoto explained, opening up his arms as Kuroo handed him Zoro. “This is Zoro, he’s super playful, yet still loves his sleep and really likes milk.”

“Ready Kyoutani?” Kuroo asked and Kyoutani gave him a curt nod, walking over with the supplies. “So… what we do first, is check the heartbeat, take their temperature, and then commence the vaccinations.” Kuroo put on some gloves, and instructed Kyoutani to do the same. Yamamoto held Zoro still and watched as Kuroo placed a stethoscope against his belly and his sides, he passed it to Kyoutani, teaching him what to look for and what he should be hearing. Ennoshita snapped away with photos. They then took a thermometer and placed it in Zoro’s bum to take his temperature. Zoro hissed, not really fond of the intrusion. Kuroo noted the temperature and put it away. “Okay, Tora…”

“I hate this part.” Yamamoto frowned, changing his grip on the tiger cub. He now had to firmly grasp the cub behind his ears, pulling at the fur on his neck. Zoro continued his hissing, baring his teeth as Kuroo helped Kyoutani inject the vaccination and microchip.

“We insert it at the base of the neck, just like a domestic cat.” Kuroo said taking a little handheld machine, and putting it over the spot he just injected to activate the microchip. “And all done. I’ll go get Boa, and Kyoutani will do her vaccination by himself.” Kuroo got up to retrieve the final cub while Yamamoto went over to a pen, placing Zoro into it. Ennoshita walked over to see what was going on.

“This is similar to the stuff we have our older cubs lie in when they’re not on exhibit. This will sound gross, but it’s hay and dirt that they’ve urinated in with a bit of feces. We rub the cubs in it after vaccinations so that they smell like cat again, and not latex gloves.” Yamamoto explained, doing so to Zoro, “It also helps them calm down and relax again. As expected, no one likes being stuck with needles and probed with thermometers or stethoscopes. Plus, when Boa is done and placed with him, it’ll help him recognize her as a fellow cat and not one of us.”

“You said you hated the part where you had to hold him by the neck, why?”

“Well… I know it doesn’t hurt him, but I still hate watching him act like that, you know? I hate when they feel threatened to the point where they need to hiss. It’s worth it, because the vaccination will help them stay healthy, but it’s still hard to watch since I work so closely with them all the time. I have to give Kuroo-san some respect for doing this ALL the time, and now I have to give Kyoutani his props for entering the veterinary field, I could never do some of the things they do…”

“I think you’re a great zoo parent, Tora…”

“You really think so?”

“Correction, I know you’re a great zoo parent.” That made Yamamoto smile.

“Come on, we have to finish up with Boa’s vaccination.”

 

*~*

 

“So is there a certain area you want to explore first?” Yamamoto asked once they left the nursery. After finishing up with the vaccinations, they were able to watch one of the baby orangutans get in some exercise on a jungle gym before Kuroo kicked them out.

“Surprise me.”

“Hmm… how about the safari? Kai-san drives the truck, and I’m sure he won’t mind driving for us.”

“That sounds fun.” Ennoshita agreed as Yamamoto led the way.

 

When they got to the safari area, they noticed Yaku climbing into the Safari Jeep with Kai. “Hey, what’s going on?” Yamamoto asked.

“It’s one of our cheetah’s birthdays, so we’re giving her a cake.” Yaku informed as Kai started up the jeep. “If you’re coming, then hurry up.”

 

The two climbed into the backseat, enjoying the ride and looking at all the other animals before pulling over to where a cheetah rested with one of her zookeepers. They climbed out, Yaku and Kai holding a tray with a three layer frozen cake made from meat treats, blood and water. “What an interesting cake.” Ennoshita commented, taking photos at the cheetah licked away at the treat. “Do you do this for all the birthdays?”

“Pretty much. We try to reward them on their birthdays and during holidays.” Yamamoto explained.

 

After the safari, they continued exploring the zoo, making their way to the bird and butterfly exhibit, where Bokuto and Akaashi were feeding sweet nectar to some of the birds. Ennoshita also got to wear a cap, where the color of it attracted all the butterflies, and Yamamoto took a photo for him.  

 

“Everyone seems to really enjoy their job.” Ennoshita pointed out as he looked through all the photos he took during the tour. No wonder Akaashi had a huge following on Instagram, he got some great shots of the animals. “I think my favorite is the monkey showing his bum to Oikawa. The look of disgust and outrage on his face is priceless.”

“That happens a lot actually.” Yamamoto teased, leading Ennoshita to the souvenir shop, where Kenma was hiding out and waiting. “Kenma! What are you up to?”

“Waiting for Akaashi to finish so I can go home.”

“What do you do on Sundays?” Ennoshita asked, “Since you don’t have animals to feed.”

“It’s supposed to be the time where he takes inventory and restocks the souvenirs…but of course, Kuroo and Kai restock and Sawamura-san does the inventory. So Kenma just plays games until Akaashi is done helping Bokuto-san.” Yamamoto explained.

“That’s very nice of them to always help you out.”

“Yeah.” Was all Kenma said, head lowering a bit as a sign that he was done conversing with them.

“Ennoshita, come look at this.” Yamamoto called out from a corner of the shop. Ennoshita made his way over, looking at all the tiger plushies. “Here…you can have this one.” Yamamoto handed a small tiger over to Ennoshita, “Your very own Tora to keep on your desk or something.” Ennoshita smiled, his eyebrow raising slightly. Yamamoto noticed even Kenma looked up from his game, judging him. “TORA AS IN THE TIGER. NOT AS IN ME TORA.” Yamamoto quickly covered up.

“Thanks. I’ll put it by my computer. He’ll help motivate me.”

“Are you going to Yaku-san’s tonight?” Yamamoto asked, cheeks flushing as per usual whenever he was around and made a fool of himself in front of his crush.

“Yes, I’ll  be catching a ride with Keiji.”

“Great! I’ll see you there!”

“You’re going?”

“Yeah, I had missed the past few times due to exams and projects, but now I’m free! We… uh—we can sit together during the movie… only if you want to.”

“I’d like that.”

 

*~*

 

Later that evening, Yamamoto face-timed Kenma, freaking out over his outfit choice. “This doesn’t seem too dressy right? I mean, it’s just a movie night, so I don’t want to feel out of place.”

“Just wear a normal t-shirt, Tora.” Kenma complained.

“But I’m sitting next to Ennoshita! All my normal t-shirts have embarrassing sayings on them because they’re all presents from Tanaka and Noya!”

“Keiji wears shirts with weird sayings all the time.”

“But Ennoshita doesn’t wear weird shirts!”

“Who cares…”

“I care, Kenma! I have it so bad for him.” Yamamoto pouted, collapsing onto his bed. “Tell me that I’m being stupid.”

“You’re being stupid.”

“You’re not supposed to actually tell me that! You’re supposed to be like ‘No, you’re not stupid, Tora’!”

“No, you’re not stupid, Tora.” Kenma snickered.

“Now you’re just mocking me…” Yamamoto couldn’t help but laugh though, “Are you sure you don’t want to come?”

“I should go just to watch you embarrass yourself in front of the guy you’re in love with, but I care about you too much to laugh at your misery so openly.”

“Thanks… I appreciate it. Wait?! I’m not _in love_ with Ennoshita!”

“Anyone with eyes can see that you are, and it’s fine, Chika probably loves you back.”

“Probably? What do you know, Kenma?”

“I know that I’m hungry. I’m going to go now, Tora.”

“No! Tell me the secrets, Kenma!!”

“You’re embarrassing.” Kenma complained before ending the call. Yamamoto groaned to himself, his self-loathing being cut short by a knock on his dorm room door.

 

He answered it, “Oh, hi, Kuroo-san.”

“You ready to go?”

“Just let me get my shoes.” Yamamoto stated, quickly putting on some sneakers before following the way to Kuroo’s Nissan.

“Why do you look so bummed? Cheer up! It’s movie night! Guardians of the Galaxy is the movie of choice.”

“I’m not bummed, I’m nervous.”

“Is this about your crush on Ennoshita?”

“Don’t bring it up.” Yamamoto pouted, slumping down in his seat as Kuroo started the car.

“You can talk to me about it!”

“I’d rather talk to Sawamura-san.”

“Tora, I’m cat dad! Daichi is crow STEP-dad! You talk to _dad_ before you talk to _STEP_ -dad.”

“You’re really insistent on making that dad and step-dad thing stick.”

“Of course, I take pride in parenting my litter of grumpy cats.”

“I don’t know how to tell Ennoshita that I want to take him out on a date… Kenma thinks I’m in love with him, and I kind of feel that too, but I can’t just admit it. What if it scares him off or something?”

“You don’t have to tell him you love him, you’re right about that, but just tell him that you like him and want to take him out to dinner. Start simple.”

“The whole point of me telling you all this is because it’s easier said than done.”

“All you need is a little push. Don’t worry, I’ll help give you that push.”

“What are you going to do??”

“I said, don’t worry.” Kuroo smirked, and Yamamoto’s stomach did uneasy flips. What did he just sign up for?

 

*~*

 

The gathering was in full swing, everyone enjoying wings and beer, while Yaku began to make a bunch of popcorn for the movie in Kai’s popcorn maker. “This may take a while since there’s so many of us… why not play a game to pass the time?” Kai suggested.

“Shall we play Old Maid?” Bokuto questioned, earning a bunch of protests.

“No, because you find a way to cheat.” Yahaba complained.

“I don’t cheat, I’m just great at the game! Right, Akaashi?”

“Whatever you say, Bokuto-san.”

“Remember when we played Spin the Bottle a few weeks ago?” Kuroo asked, “Why not play Seven Minutes in Heaven? We can use Yaku’s coat closet.” Yamamoto almost choked on his soda.

“You and Oikawa didn’t even want to play Spin the Bottle because you didn’t want anyone else kissing your boyfriends! Now you’re trying to lock them in a closet with someone else?” Yaku countered.

“It sounds like fun though!” Suga exclaimed.

“Coming from the playboy of the group.” Daichi teased as Suga grabbed an empty bottle of popcorn kernels and spun it.

“I’m experiencing déjà vu… this happened the same way last time.” Asahi shivered. The top of the bottle landed on Oikawa and Suga laughed, getting up to grab his hand.

“Don’t rough him up too much, Suga.” Iwaizumi called out before the closet door closed.

“So this is what goes on at Yaku’s place?” Ennoshita asked Yamamoto who nodded.

“Yeah…”

“Seems like fun.”

“You all better not ruin anything in my coat closet, or you’ll have a price to pay.” Yaku complained, moving one bowl of popcorn aside and pouring more kernels into the machine.

“Relax, some harmless smooches won’t cause any damage to your winter apparel.”

“Yeah, Yakkun, it’ll be okay.” Kai smiled.

“Oh?! _He_ can use Yakkun without getting chewed out, but I can’t?!” Kuroo protested.

“Kai’s cute when he says it, you’re just being a nuisance when you use it.”

“That’s blatant favoritism and I’m calling you out on it.”

“Daichi, I’m sorry that you’re stuck with him as your boyfriend.”

“What?! He loves me, right Dai?”

“Seven minutes is up.” Daichi announced, ignoring both Yaku and Kuroo.

“Daichi!” Kuroo scolded. Suga and Oikawa exited the closet, both laughing into their palms.

“Who’s next?”

“Me! I’ll go!” Yahaba volunteered, spinning the bottle and watching it land on Ennoshita, “Oh…come on then Chika.” Yahaba grabbed a hold of Ennoshita’s hand, pulling him towards the closet, ignoring the grimace on Kyoutani’s face and the pout on Yamamoto’s.

“How cute! A sulking cat, and a mad dog.” Oikawa teased, “See what I did there… mad dog, since his nickname is mad-”

“We get it.” Kyoutani growled out, making Oikawa shut up.    

 

Inside the closet, Ennoshita was asking Yahaba for advice. “Maybe if you’re lucky, you’ll be able to get him in the here and you two can talk about it!” Yahaba pointed out.

“I guess you’re right. He probably won’t have enough courage to do something about it unless its initiated.”

“Do _you_ even have enough courage to initiate it?”

“No…”

“Why not? What are you afraid of? From my understanding, you two got along really well…if all the stories you told me back in high school are anything to go by.”

“Its one thing to get along with someone as friends, what if we don’t click the same way as boyfriends?”

“He’ll still be your friend. Look, Chikara, I had similar doubts before dating Ken, and you know how long I pathetically pined. I’m sure Sawamura-san, Oikawa-san, and Akaashi had similar doubts too…but they all still went for it, and look how happy they are. You should see the way Yamamoto looks at you! If any relationship would work out, it’d be your relationship with him.”

“Thanks, Shigeru.”

“No problem!” There was a knock on the door and Kyoutani’s muffled ‘time’s up!’. The two ex-captains shared a quick hug before exiting the closet, Yahaba going over to ruffle his boyfriend’s hair as Ennoshita took his seat next to Yamamoto.

“How was it?” Yamamoto asked politely.

“It was fine. How was it out here?”

“We had to listen to one of Oikawa’s alien theories.”

“I’m kind of glad I missed that.”

“Yeah, lucky you.”

 

After Yahaba, Asahi volunteered to get his turn over with. The bottle ended up on Bokuto, who laughed wildly. “Come on Jesus!”

“Bokuto! Don’t hurt him! He’s fragile!” Suga called out once the door was closed.

“Don’t listen to Suga, do whatever you want! He won’t break!” Daichi called out after, making a few of the younger kids laugh.

 

Asahi came back unharmed, but his eyes were a bit wide and his hair a little messy. “What happened?” Suga asked eagerly.

“Nothing.”

“I just played with his hair, and we exchanged hair care secrets.” Bokuto hooted, taking his seat next to Kuroo again. “I now know the secret to long beautiful hair.”

“Please tell me you’re not thinking about growing yours out…” Kuroo groaned.

“I am! Asahi really rocks the man-bun, and I want to give it a try!”

“Akaashi, please stop him.”

“I don’t think I can.”

 

When it was Daichi’s turn to spin, Kuroo watched the bottle intently, his mouth dropping when it landed on Iwaizumi. “If so much as a hair is out of place by time’s up, I will not hesitate to throttle you, Iwa-chan.”

“I’d like to see you even try.” Iwaizumi laughed, heading to the closet with Daichi.

“It looks like your plan backfired on you, Tet-chan.”

“Shut up, Shittykawa. My plan is going just fine, this is a minor setback.”

“Hey! That insulting name is reserved for Iwa-chan, and Iwa-chan only!”

“Why are you even sulking? They’re not going to do anything.” Yaku pointed out, throwing un-popped kernels at Kuroo to see if they’d get lost in his hair.  

“I’m not sulking!”

“Don’t you trust, Sawamura?”

“Of course I do but I was supposed to be the one in the closet with him.”

“In the-”

“Shut up, Oikawa!”

“Rude.”

“Alright, time’s up! Out of the closet now!” Kuroo shouted.

 

Daichi and Iwaizumi exited the closet, both with ruffled clothing. Kuroo pulled Daichi close to him, checking him over. “Why are you so ruffled?”

“We were wrestling.”

“Wrestling!? Everyone knows that’s code for something else!” Oikawa accused.

“No… we were arm wrestling. We had to lie down to get a good balance for surface to wrestle on.” Iwaizumi explained. “I won, as usual.”

“Only because time was up, and I was caught off guard!”

“Whatever, who should go next?”

“Yamamoto… your turn.”

 

Yamamoto felt like he was sweating buckets as he reached over to spin the bottle. He watched it spin and spin slowing down eventually. Kuroo suddenly pushed Bokuto, causing him to tumble forward and hit the bottle. The bottle began to spin out of control once again, knocking against Ennoshita until it stopped. “Looks like you landed on Ennoshita!” Kuroo called out. “I’m surprised that worked…” The comment earned a hit in the arm from Daichi as Yamamoto and Ennoshita got up and headed towards the coat closet. “Have fun!”

 

The two took a seat on the floor. Yamamoto pulling his knees into his chest. “So…”

“I had fun today…on the tour I mean.” Ennoshita began.

“That’s great! I had fun giving the tour.”

“I’ll need a tour of the campus too…do you mind being my guide?”

“S-sure…” Yamamoto agreed, hiding his head into his arms atop his knees. “You sure Akaashi won’t be better at it?”

“Probably... but I asked you.”

“Oh…”

“Tora… are you okay?”

“I’m fine…it’s just…this is nice.”

“What?”

“Just sitting here with you… its nice…”

“Oh…” Ennoshita felt his cheeks warm.

“Ennoshita—”

“Call me Chikara.”

“C-Chikara…”

“I… I started working on my next blog post, and I want to do it on you and how you take care of the tigers.” Ennoshita began, “I need to more know though, you know? Have more content. So we should set up a time or something when we can just talk about stuff.”

“Like lunch? What about tomorrow?”

“It’s a date.”

“W-what kind of questions are you going to ask?”

“Why you like tigers, what your other interests are…stuff like that.”

“I like tigers because I always have liked them… they’re my spirit animal. I even died my hair to kind of resemble one. My other interests are volleyball obviously, gardening, and you.”

“What?”

“I didn’t mean to say that last part out loud!”

“It’s fine… I’m interested in you too.”

“Really? But… I’m me…”

“And I like that. I like you.” Once the words left Ennoshita’s mouth, he couldn’t help but cover his face with his hands. “I can’t believe this is happening.” Yamamoto’s hands came up, removing Ennoshita’s from his face. Ennoshita watched carefully as Yamamoto leaned a bit closer, their foreheads resting against each other.

“Uh…hi…” Yamamoto let out after a few seconds of silence.

“Hi…”

“This is kind of awkward.”

“Yeah…”

“I was going to kiss you, but I chickened out… I’m not very good at this.”

“Thanks for being honest.”

“No problem…”

“I’m going to kiss you now…”

“Okay.” Yamamoto closed his eyes, waiting… his heart just about to leap out of his chest.

 

He could feel Ennoshita’s lips closing in, warmth radiating from them, before the door opened, “Sorry love birds, time is up… and I finally landed on Daichi.” Kuroo interrupted.

“You have such great timing…Kuroo-san.” Yamamoto complained.

“Hey, we gave you eight minutes instead of seven!” Ennoshita chuckled, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before getting up and leaving the closet. Kuroo smirked down at his kohai.

“Was that your first kiss, Tiger Prince?”

“Kuroo-san, please!”

“But Tora…that was so cute! You’re all grown up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at ending things, lol. I hope you enjoyed the story, thanks for sticking with me until the end, and I'll see you in other zoo au parts! Find me on tumblr at : roronoaxd

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [here](http://www.roronoaxd.tumblr.com).


End file.
